Ten and Two
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harvey décide d'apprendre à conduire à Mike. Fluff


**Histoire originale ici : www*fanfiction*net/s/7341817/1/Ten-and-Two (remplacez les * par des points)  
**

* * *

**Ten and Two**

par Kalyzio

Mike était en retard. Encore.

Harvey regarda l'heure pour ce qu'il lui sembla être la centième fois ce matin-là et son expression s'assombrit. Ce manque de ponctualité devenait ridicule – non, c'était bien au-delà du ridicule et Harvey ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de tels problèmes pour arriver à l'heure quand il était lui-même un associé. Au contraire, il avait toujours été à son bureau à 6h du matin au plus tard, sans exception.

Il attendit près du box de son associé, plus que prêt à lui faire part de sa façon de penser.

Et attendit.

Et attendit.

Quand, après 20 minutes, il n'y eut toujours aucun signe du gamin, Harvey se leva d'un mouvement irrité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester assis ici toute la journée ! Peut-être ferait-il mieux de retourner à son bureau pour prendre l'un des dossiers du procès du laboratoire pharmaceutique Westridge…

Juste au moment où il commençait à méditer sur cette idée, un bruit de pas lui parvint depuis le hall d'entrée Harvey leva les yeux et apperçu une tornade de papiers et l'éclair d'une sacoche marron.

- C'est sympa d'arriver si tôt, Ross, railla quelqu'un.

Enfin.

Harvey s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise de son associé et se prépara à être intimidant.

- Tu t'es perdu en chemin, Ross ? se moqua un autre associé.

- Va te faire voir, Devon, je…

Mike nota soudain la présence d'Harvey et se figea.

Le gamin cligna des yeux d'un air coupable et Harvey fronça les sourcils en avisant son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa chemise blanche était loin d'avoir été repassée correctement, la veste de son costume était froissée et certaines coutures semblaient près de céder – fichtre, même sa cravate maigrichonne avait l'air de travers.

Pour l'amour du ciel, si le gamin devait être en retard, ne pouvait-il pas au moins mettre une chemise présentable ?

Harvey le fixa en haussant un sourcil avant de regarder ostensiblement sa montre.

- Désolé, désolé, se hâta de dire Mike. J'étais… J'ai eu…

- Pas d'excuses. J'attends de toi que tu sois là quand j'ai besoin que tu y sois et ce moment était il y a plus d'une heure, dit sévèrement Harvey.

Mike lui lança un regard pitoyable.

- A moins que tu aies été heurté par une voiture, je ne veux rien entendre.

Il se leva du siège de Mike, satisfait d'avoir correctement réprimandé le jeune homme, et s'apprêta à retourner dans son bureau. Puis il remarqua l'expression qu'arborait son associé.

Harvey Specter était fier de son habilité à déchiffrer le visage des gens et Mike Ross n'avait jamais vraiment appris comment maintenir la façade stoïque de l'avocat. Il connaissait cette expression, cette mimique qui disait : eh bien, en fait, j'ai ETE heurté par une voiture à l'instant…

Un intérêt soudain, mêlé d'une certaine inquiétude, l'envahit.

- L'as-tu été ? dit-il d'une voix tranchante, essayant de masquer le fait que son cœur batte tout à coup plus fort.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Répond à la question.

Les joues de Mike se colorèrent et il baissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas passé loin.

Ce n'était pas passé loin… une fois de plus.

Harvey secoua la tête avec incrédulité et pris brusquement une décision.

- Viens avec moi.

L'air confus et vaguement inquiet, Mike suivit Harvey quand il se dirigea vers son bureau. Hervey réprima un grognement en voyant l'appréhension sur le visage du gamin – Mike pensait-il _réellement_ qu'il y avait là matière à le renvoyer ?

Une fois sur place, il alla droit vers l'étagère et ouvrit une petite boîte dont il sortit un petit objet brillant.

- Attrape.

L'objet rebondit sur le torse de Mike et atterrit sur le sol avec un cliquetis.

Hervey roula des yeux.

- J'ai dit : attrape.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, protesta Mike en posant un genou à terre pour ramasser l'objet en question.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête pour regarder Harvey.

- C'est une clef.

- Très bien. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je t'avais embauché.

Mike le fixa, tout à fait déconcerté.

- C'est une clef qui sert à ?

C'était le moment délicat. Il allait devoir répondre avec toutes les apparences de la nonchalance.

- J'ai une Telsa de rechange dans le garage, dit Harvey sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. C'est ton nouveau moyen de transport pour venir travailler.

Mike cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

- Vous plaisantez.

- Ramasse les clefs et relève-toi, tu as l'air ridicule.

- Harvey, commença Mike, les yeux écarquillés, je ne peux pas…

- Tu peux et tu vas le faire. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer le malaise de nos clients en te voyant arriver en pédalant comme un gosse de dix ans ? As-tu une idée de la mauvaise réputation que tu me crées quand tu débarques en retard chaque jour de la semaine, et sur une bicyclette miteuse qui plus est ?

- Pas chaque…

Mike ravala le reste de sa phrase face au regard noir d'Harvey.

- Cette voiture a 288 chevaux. Elle peut aller jusqu'à 200 km/h au contraire de ta petite bicyclette qui va à quoi, 3km/h ?

- 19 en fait.

Harvey écarta l'objection d'un geste de la main.

- Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que tu n'auras plus aucune excuse pour arriver en retard au bureau. C'est clair ?

- Mais je ne sais pas…

S'il pouvait accepter cette voiture ? Aucun problème. Ce n'était pas un cadeau. Il avait une réputation à maintenir après tout et Harvey Specter ne donnait pas des voitures coûtant plus de 100 000 dollars à de simples associés.

- C'est un prêt, clarifia-t-il. Si je constate que tu as fait la moindre rayure, tu peux être sûr que ça se répercutera sur ta paye.

- JE NE SAIS PAS CONDUIRE, s'exclama Mike.

- Oh. _Oh_. Alors c'était ça que le gamin essayait de dire depuis tout à l'heure.

Rendu muet par la révélation, Harvey le fixa. Tout comme le firent deux ou trois associés qui passaient près de la porte.

- Bon et bien… Apprends, se reprit Harvey avec aisance, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Parce que c'était le cas, vraiment.

Le bord des oreilles encore rouge d'embarras, le gamin lui lança un regard impuissant.

- Je n'ai pas de voiture pour m'entraîner.

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, tu tiens dans la main les _clefs d'une voiture_.

- Je ne peux pas conduire sans avoir à côté de moi un adulte ayant le permis !

- Mike, je suis sûr que quelques millions de gens conduisent sans permis chaque jour.

Le gamin lui jeta un regard d'un bleu acéré.

- Vous avez bien conscience que si je me fais arrêter par la police, je vais devoir montrer la carte grise de VOTRE véhicule.

Etait-ce… Est-ce que c'était une _menace_ ? Stupide, stupide, futé gamin. Harvey n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il se sentait irrité ou impressionné.

Mais, raisonna-t-il, le temps perdu maintenant était un investissement pour le futur, si ça signifiait que Mike cessait de ressembler à un clochard qu'il aurait récupéré dans la rue pour avoir l'air d'un avocat décent issu d'Harvard.

Il soupira et concéda :

- Ce samedi, retrouve-moi à 8h précise chez moi. Je vais t'emmener conduire quelques heures et ça sera suffisant pour que tu passes le permis.

- Vous allez m'apprendre à conduire ?

- Fichtre non, grogna-t-il. Je vais m'assoir sur le siège du passager et revoir mes notes.

Mike se mordit les lèvres et demanda anxieusement :

- Mais si j'ai un accident ?

- N'en aies pas.

- Merci. C'est… rassurant.

- Je ne m'occupe pas de rassurer les gens.

- Mission accompli alors, Capitaine.

Réprimant un sourire, Harvey reprit les documents qu'il étudiait avant de décider de trouver son associé et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Après quelques instants, il réalisa que Mike était toujours dans son bureau, jetant autour de lui des regards chargés d'inconfort.

- Je peux t'aider ? soupira Harvey.

- C'est juste… grimaça le gamin, fourrant les mains dans ses poches, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas une voiture qui ne coute pas le prix d'une petite île ?

Harvey leva très, très lentement un sourcil.

- On dirait que je viens juste de vous demandez si vous achetez vos vêtements chez Target, dit Mike avec circonspection. Est-ce que vous savez seulement ce qu'est Target ? Le magasin de démarque ? Le logo avec un grand cercle rouge ? Non ?

Il lança un coup d'oeil ostensible vers la porte et par bonheur Mike saisit l'allusion et quitta la pièce.

SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS *** SUITS

Mike venait juste de s'assoir à son bureau quand son téléphone vibra. C'était un sms d'Harvey.  
_La Tesla a un code vestimentaire : costume et cravate. Et par cravate, je veux dire VRAI cravate, pas l'une de ces pièces de tissu étriqués que tu tentes de faire passer pour des cravates  
_Mike laissa sa tête tomber sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS *** SUITS

5 minutes de conduite et Harvey commençait sérieusement à regretter son idée.  
L'élégante Tesla bleu-glacier avança de 5 cm. Pila. Avança. Pila. Avança. Pila. Harvey sentit un début de migraine lui serrer les tempes à force d'essayer de se concentrer sur son dossier tout en étant secoué par les mouvements convulsifs de la voiture.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, s'exclama-t-il finalement, cassant. Traite les freins comme tu toucherais une femme ok ? Doucement et gentiment.  
- Vous voulez bien me donner des conseils sexuels mais pas m'aider pour la conduite ?  
La frustration imprégnait la voix de Mike.  
Honnêtement, Harvey n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça.  
Une seconde plus tard, le visage du gamin perdit de sa couleur.  
- Oh mince. Je suis désolé, les choses sortent juste quand je suis nerveux ok ? Je n'ai pas pu dormir du tout la nuit dernière et ce matin j'ai pris deux bol de café et j'en ai même renversé un peu sur ma cravate... heu, attendez, je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Il n'y a pas de tâche de café sur ma cravate. Pas du tout.  
- Je n'ai pas entendu ça, marmonna Harvey, massant sa tempe droite avec sa main.  
Décidant que le déni (non)plausible était probablement la meilleur solution pour eux deux, il demanda à la place :  
-_ Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu as besoin d'utiliser les freins ? Nous sommes dans un garage vide et nous roulons _tout droit_.  
- Mais quand je n'appuie pas sur les freins la voiture _bouge_, répondit Mike avec emphase.  
- Etonnement, ça veut dire qu'elle fonctionne comme il est prévu qu'elle le fasse.  
- Mais ça me rend nerveux quand elle bouge, bredouilla Mike. Cette chose peut aller jusqu'à 160km/h.  
- Nous avançons à peine de 160 _centimètres_ par heure !  
- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas comment ça marchait !  
Harvey inspira profondément, essayant désespérément de calmer sa frustration.  
- Volant, dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Si tu le tournes à droite, la voiture va à droite. Si tu le tournes à gauche, la voiture va à gauche. Si tu ne le bouges pas, la voiture roule tout droit. Frein, continua-t-il en tapotant la jambe droite de Mike. C'est la grande pédale à gauche. Ça arrête la voiture. N'écrase pas ton pied dessus, vas-y doucement. Accélérateur. Quelque chose que tu semble absolument incapable d'utiliser.  
- Ah ah, très drôle, grogna Mike en réponse  
- C'était censé être utile.  
- J'ai lu le manuel du conducteur de Tesla ok ? Je sais à quoi sert chaque bouton de cette voiture.  
- Tu as lu le manuel du propriétaire ? Personne ne lit ça.  
- J'ai lu le manuel du code aussi, ajouta Mike.  
D'une certaine manière, Harvey n'était pas vraiment surpris de l'apprendre.  
- Et tu n'as pas pu dormir malgré ça ?  
- C'était assez complet en fait. Par exemple, si l'on en croit l'appendice B.1(A), il est plutôt dangereux d'être assis dans un espace clos mal ventilé sans rien faire, commença-t-il. Le monoxide de carbone…

Harvey serra les dents.

- Mike ? _Conduis_

- Eh, vous êtes toujours en train de vous plaindre que je ne m'arrête jamais pour écouter ce que vous dites. J'essaye juste d'être attentif.

- Contente toi de conduire cette bon sang de voiture.

Le gamin eut l'audace de sourire.

- Je crois qu'une certaine personne perd son calme en auto, dit-il d'une voix bien trop enjouée mais, par bonheur, il leva son pied de la pédale de frein et la voiture commença à se traîner en avant.

Harvey examina sa façon de conduire d'un œil critique. Mike semblait utiliser le volant de manière excessive, le tournant convulsivement à droite et à gauche pour faire de petits ajustements puis brusquement dans l'autre sens pour se corriger. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque avant de décider rapidement que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée. Au moins ils avançaient. Harvey renonça à commenter ; à la place, il donna une petite tape à la Tesla en s'excusant mentalement.  
Ils avançaient lentement mais régulièrement, roulant vers la sortie du garage. Harvey se sentit immensément soulagé d'avoir eu la prévoyance de garer la voiture au premier étage. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quel point Mike aurait pu prendre lentement la pente en colimaçon qui reliait les différents étages.  
Et là, alors qu'il commençait à penser qu'ils faisaient enfin des progrès, Mike freina. BRUTALEMENT.  
Le dossier qu'il avait sur les cuisses glissa en avant, répandant tous les documents sur le sol et Harvey ravala un juron.  
- Il y a d'autres voitures dehors.  
Mike lui jeta un regard anxieux, désignant d'un geste la rue en face d'eux.  
Il ne comprenait pas le gamin. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Mike était absolument insouciant sur son vélo, slalomant entre les voitures comme un conducteur-kamikaze mais une fois assis dans ce qui était essentiellement une cage de métal extrêmement protégé avec la meilleure technologie airbag du monde soudain il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue d'autres voitures ?  
Il était clair, douloureusement clair qu'Harvey avait grossièrement surestimé l'habilité de Mike à apprendre rapidement à conduire.  
- Laisse-moi ta place.  
- On a finit ? questionna Mike avec espoir.  
Il regrettait sans aucun doute d'avoir eu une telle idée mais Harvey Specteur n'abandonnait pas. Pas aussi facilement.  
- Je vais nous conduire quelque part où tu pourras pratiquer. Un endroit sans témoins. Autrement je vais devoir me cacher la tête avec un sac en papier pour éviter l'indignité d'être vu dans une Tesla allant à 2 km/h.  
- Oh, c'est de ça que vous vous souciez. Pas que je puisse _percuter_ quelqu'un avec une _voiture_ mais qu'un sac en papier ne soit pas assorti à votre costume trois pièce. Et eh !  
Mike s'illumina.  
- 2 km/h ? Ça veut dire que j'ai fait des progrès significatifs.  
- Je crois que tu as oublié la définition de "significatif" et "progrès"  
- Significatif, dit le gamin, avoir du sens, spécialement évocateur. Ayant ou étant susceptible d'avoir une influence ou un effet. Une quantité visiblement conséquente ou que les mesures définissent comme conséquente.  
Exaspéré, Harvey reconnu qu'il avait franchement tendu la perche cette fois-ci.  
- Très bien, Seven of Nine1. Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas ce performant cerveau pour observer et analyser comment on conduit une voiture ?  
- Est-ce que Seven of Nine n'est pas une femme ?  
- Tu conduis comme une femme.  
- Harvey, c'est une insulte de collégien, remarqua Mike.  
- C'est ironique que tu dises ça, vu que tu conduis aussi comme un collégien.  
Le gamin lui lança un regard en coin.  
- Vous savez, je crois que je découvre un nouveau côté de vous  
- Pas encore, rétorqua Harvey, pince sans rire, mais quand tu auras finalement décidé de passer du côté passager comme je t'ai dit de le faire il y a quelques minutes alors oui, tu verras un nouveau côté de moi.  
Mike lui fit un salut ironique avant de détacher sa ceinture.  
- Yes, yes, Capitaine.

SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS *** SUITS

Deux heures plus tard, Harvey commençait à sérieusement remettre en question son propre jugement.  
Après avoir pris le volant, il avait conduit la voiture près d'un collège de banlieue, supposant correctement que le parking serait surement un excellent terrain d'entrainement.  
Malheureusement, une autre personne avait eu la même idée et le contraste était déprimant.  
Harvey regarda sombrement à travers la vitre côté passager l'adolescent dans l'autre voiture (une honda argentée) qui accéléra, exécuta un demi-tour en épingle à cheveux et se gara sans problème en marche arrière. C'était comme ça qu'il avait envisagé que ça se passerait.  
- Est-ce que tu réalises que nous sommes arrivés avant ce gamin ? dit-il.  
- Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, grinça Mike.  
Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il faisait lentement - lentement - tourner la voiture sur la gauche.  
- Ce volant est tellement agaçant.  
- Excuse-moi ?  
- Vous avez dit que le volant reprenait sa position après un virage. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je dois le repousser au centre à chaque fois.  
- Tu y prêtes trop attention. Si tu allais un peu plus vite que 5 km/h, tu verrais que le volant revient naturellement dans sa position initiale, dit sévèrement Harvey.  
Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le point de non-retour niveau frustration. C'était au moins la trentième fois qu'ils faisaient un très lent et très ennuyeux tour du parking et son associé habituellement si intelligent n'avait fait que peu de progrès.  
- Votre voiture est abîmée.  
- Ce n'est pas la voiture.  
Mike ne répondit pas, ses jointures devenant blanche sur le volant tandis qu'il manœuvrait.  
La voiture se traîna en avant, mollement, et Harvey grimaça  
- Pourquoi diable est tu tellement effrayé à l'idée d'appuyer sur ce foutu accélérateur ?  
- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture ok ? claqua Mike.  
Il fallut un moment à Harvey pour absorber l'information et ensuite - merde. Sa mauvaise humeur se volatilisa, remplacé par un sentiment désagréable de culpabilité.  
Il ne savait pas mais il aurait dû deviner.  
Harvey sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'il rejouait dans son esprit les évènements de la journée, soudain éclairés d'un nouveau jour.  
Mike avait la mâchoire crispée et Harvey serra et desserra ses poings, mal à l'aide dans ce silence de plus en plus épais. On n'entendait plus que le léger ronronnement du moteur, le subtil bruit des graviers sous les roues de la Tesla avançant dans le parking mal pavé.  
Mike dirigea la voiture dans un virage à droite.  
- Si tu es si mal à l'aise à l'idée de conduire... tenta Harvey  
- Ne faites pas ça, le coupa Mike  
- Ça quoi ?  
- Vous et moi savons que vous ne donnez pas dans la sympathie d'accord ? Alors laissez tomber. Vous êtes probablement juste agacé de constater que je ne vais jamais pouvoir conduire une voiture comme vous le vouliez et vous avez été parfaitement clair lorsque vous avez expliqué que vous aviez besoin que je conduise parce que ça vous donne une mauvaise image quand j'arrive en vélo.  
Un arrière gout amer envahit sa bouche. Est-ce que c'était _ça_ que le gamin pensait ?  
- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison.  
Sa voix sonnait étrangement contrainte même à ses propres oreilles  
- Non ?  
La réponse avait été rapide, mordante, sarcastique.  
Assez.  
- Arrête la voiture.  
Les mains de Mike se crispèrent sur le volant durant un instant avant qu'il appuie sur le frein, gare la voiture et éteigne le moteur. Il refusa de tourner les yeux en direction d'Harvey.  
- Est-ce que c'est le moment où vous me dites de décamper ? Parce que nous sommes plutôt loin des transports en commun.  
C'était peut-être censé être drôle mais Harvey eut l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper à l'estomac. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait - jamais.  
- Non.  
- Alors quoi ?  
Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose que le gamin tentait de cacher.  
Harvey pencha sa tête sur le côté, étudiant les traits fins du profil de Mike.  
- Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas, Mike, dit-il tranquillement. Tu peux transformer la situation autant que tu veux pour me faire passer pour un enfoiré. Bon sang, tu as peut-être même raison. Mais au moins, je peux plaider l'ignorance.  
Le gamin garda un silence têtu.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à venir ici. Tu ne m'as même pas donné la moindre indication que tu ne voulais pas.  
- Laissez tomber, Harvey, d'accord ?  
- Je pense que tu as été effrayé à l'idée de conduire toute ta vie.  
Mike se raidit.  
- Tu espérais pouvoir dépasser cette peur aujourd'hui et tu n'en as pas été capable. Tu m'accuses _moi_ parce que tu as peur de t'avouer que...  
- Arrêtez.  
La respiration de Mike était rageuse.  
- Arrêtez ça. Je travaille avec vous Harvey. Vous ne croyez pas que je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Je ne suis pas une sorte de témoin à la barre que vous pouvez juste déchiqueter.  
Sa réaction lui appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait atteint le point de rupture.  
Une partie de lui avait envie de dire : _un bon avocat ne s'effondre pas si facilement_.  
Le reproche était au bout de sa langue mais en avisant la posture tendue, crispée de Mike et sa respiration trop rapide, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas le prononcer.  
Merde, il se ramollissait.  
- Démarre la voiture, dit-il à la place, gentiment.  
Mike lui jeta un coup d'oeil las et tourna la clef. La Tesla revint à la vie avec un ronronnement joyeux.  
- Maintenant inspire profondément. _Relaxe_ tes épaules. Les deux mains sur le volant, à 10h et 2h. Tu sens la vibration du moteur dans tes mains ? Pense à la voiture comme une extension de toi-même. Tu es aux commandes. Laisse ta pensée diriger la conduite, ne réfléchis pas à ce que fait le moteur.  
Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Mike redevienne égale avant d'ordonner :  
- Un pied sur le frein.  
- Harvey, hésita Mike.  
- Ecoute-moi, dit-il d'un ton de commandement  
Une fois que Mike eut obéi, Harvey passa à l'étape suivante :  
- Relâche doucement le frein.  
La voiture commença à rouler et les mains de Mike se crispèrent autour du volant.  
- Eh. Eh. Détends-toi.  
Harvey tapota le dos de la main droite de Mike avec un doigt.  
- J'ai payé 100 000 dollars pour cette voiture. Elle sait comment se déplacer en ligne droite. Garde les mains lâches sur le volant. Si on commence à dévier, corrige le mouvement en ajustant légèrement.  
- Je ne crois pas que votre voiture m'obéisse, dit Mike avec une légèreté forcée.  
Harvey posa sa main gauche sur le volant.  
- Là, dit-il à voix basse. Je vais te guider. Garde tes mains sur le volant, essayes de ressentir le mouvement que tu dois appliquer pour ajuster la trajectoire.  
Ensemble, ils traversèrent lentement, régulièrement le parking  
- C'est bien, murmura Harvey. Maintenant tournons à gauche.  
Comme prévu, Mike se raidit. Harvey garda une main sur le volant, contrôlant la stabilité du déplacement.  
- Appuie gentiment sur le frein. Il faut toujours ralentir avant d'effectuer un virage, expliqua-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à appuyer sur le frein pendant que tu tournes, pas quand nous allons déjà assez lentement pour effectuer un virage sûr et contrôlé.  
La voiture ralentit.  
- Maintenant pense à aller à gauche, dit Harvey. Regarde dans la direction où tu veux aller et fais en sorte d'y aller. Ne pense pas à la manière dont tu dois tourner le volant. Ton subconscient le sait. Et relâche un peu cette poigne de fer d'accord ? Pense à tes mains comme à une force directrice.  
Le virage commença de manière hésitante puis se déroula en douceur. Les sourcils de Mike se relâchèrent quand le volant retourna sans heurt à sa position initiale et que la voiture se redressa  
- Tu vois ? sourit Harvey. Facile.  
Un sourire soulagé éclaira le visage de Mike.  
- Oui, dit-il. Oui.

SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS ***SUITS *** SUITS

Harvey arriva au bureau pour 6h45 ce lundi matin. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de venir si tôt mais comme il avait eu un temps limité ce week-end pour revoir ses différents dossiers, il avait besoin d'un commencement matinal.  
Mike avait fait d'assez surprenants progrès. Ses virages étaient maintenant tranquilles et bien plus confiants et il était capable de conduire droit sans constamment tourner le volant dans tous les sens. Harvey était presque sûr qu'ils avaient même dépassé les 35 km/h à certains moments.  
Il n'avait pas encouragé le gamin à garder la voiture cependant, surtout après avoir vu le quartier délabré où vivait Mike. La Tesla aurait probablement été vandalisée ou volée dans la journée. De plus, Harvey avait le sentiment que Mike ne serait jamais à l'aise avec la conduite.  
Peut-être devrait-il se résigner à l'idée que le gamin serait toujours en retard.  
- Bonjour !  
Quand on parle du loup.  
- Mike.  
Harvey leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu es en avance.  
Mike hésita un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de rassembler son courage et pénétrer dans la pièce.  
- Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne vous avais pas remercié pour ce week-end. Donc, pour démontrer ma gratitude, en quelque sorte, je n'ai pas pris mon vélo pour venir au travail ce matin.

- Vraiment.

- Je sais que vous êtes inquiet à l'idée que je sois heurté par une voiture, dit Mike, la voix juste un peu trop sérieuse.

Harvey croisa les yeux bleu, sincères, et il sut, perçut, ce que ces mots signifiait vraiment : une excuse, l'aveu que Mike savait exactement pourquoi Harvey avait tenté de lui prêter la voiture au départ.

Malgré tout :

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-il automatiquement

Il sut immédiatement que Mike n'était pas dupe. Maudit gamin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à se glisser à travers les meilleures défenses d'Harvey.

Mais pour une fois, il ne poussa pas son avantage. En fait, son expression sérieuse s'était déjà effacée et il avait l'air absolument ravi. Harvey devint immédiatement suspicieux.

- J'ai toujours besoin d'un moyen de venir travailler, dit le gamin, et marcher prendrait trop de temps alors…

Il fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique, avant de brandir deux objets comme s'il s'agissait de trophées.

- J'ai acheté une paire de _rollers_ !

Et ces choses étaient effectivement une paire d'odieux rollers noirs et brillants, flanqués de motifs bleus criards et doté de roues lumineuses en caoutchouc jaune.

Harvey les fixa, son sens esthétique absolument offensé.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

La seule réponse fut un sourire radieux.

- Sors ces choses de mon bureau.

Mike affecta une mine blessée.

- Vous ne les aimez pas ? Regardez, ils ont même une décalcomanie en forme de _flamme_ sur le côté.

Harvey lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai eu du mal à choisir entre les rouge fluo et ceux-là mais ensuite je me suis dit que les motifs bleu seraient plus assortis à mon costume. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Mike.

- Je pense que les roues brillent dans le noir aussi. Plutôt pratique hein ?

- Mike, grogna presque Harvey

Le gamin sembla finalement percevoir le danger.

- N'ayez pas peur Capitaine, je m'en vais intrépidement là où nul homme n'a été avant moi !2

Et il battit rapidement en retraite.

- Tente le local à poubelle, lança Harvey dans son dos.

Pour ces rollers, c'était la destination la plus appropriée.

END

* * *

1 Personnage de Star Trek

2 Citation de Star Trek je pense

**Ça vous a plu ? Un petit geste pour la traductrice ? Faites un tour par ici : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)**


End file.
